UNIVERSITY OF NORTH DAKOTA EPIGENOMICS OF DEVELOPMENT AND DISEASE ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The goal of the Administrative Core is to promote the growth and success of the COBRE centered on the Epigenomics of Development and Disease by consolidating, centralizing and managing all necessary resources. The core will support investigators whose work focuses on mechanisms underlying epigenetic changes in models of development and disease. To ensure success of our researchers and promote long-term sustainability and growth of our program, we will provide administrative and/or financial support for essential aspects of our group?s activities. These include the following: (1) Implement a comprehensive and individualized Mentoring Program for our Project Leaders at multiple stages of their careers, (2) Provide oversight and evaluation of the Mentoring Program through the Internal Advisory Board, External Advisory Board, and UND Department of Education Resources, (3) Fund new research projects centered on epigenetics of disease and development though Pilot Grant support, (4) Recruit new investigators whose research is focused on understanding epigenetic mechanisms using unique model systems of diseases, (5) Provide structured opportunities (e.g. seminars, symposia) to establish and facilitate productive scientific interactions within the group, (6) Enhance the wider epigenetics community at UND through continuation of epigenetics- themed seminars and symposia, (7) Raise the national profile of the epigenetics group, (8) Provide administrative support for the Genomics Core and its associated training activities, and (9) Foster increased collaborations with other UND and regional groups including UND COBRE, ND INBRE, DACCOTA, etc. These functions will enhance our ability to execute innovative, high-quality research that will lead to increased understanding of epigenetic mechanisms in pathophysiological conditions, with the potential for future therapeutic and clinical applications.